


Tricks and Temples

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Double Anal Penetration, Hemipenis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, do not copy to other sites, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Patton finds himself in a bit of a situation, luckily for him, his loving boyfriend Deceit knows how to take care of him.18+ only please
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	Tricks and Temples

It wasn't every day that Patton got this needy. But here he was in an uneven black petticoat, golden corset, white thigh-high lacey stockings that squeezed his legs, and black knee-high heeled boots. He sat at his boyfriend's vanity and applied some waterproof mascara to ignore the ache in his groin and the vibrations in his cleaned ass. 

The sensations started just after Remus and Roman offered him a cookie, claiming that they were fresh baked and only "a true cookie connoisseur" could judge them appropriately, according to Roman. So naturally he had one, gave his honest star-struck opinion, and went for a second one. The look on Remus's face should have been a clue. 

Patton shivered as a wave of heat extended from his core. Remus would be in so much trouble once Papa Bear could walk again. He carefully applied a red lip stain while he waited. Deceit would be back, get one look at him, and fuck him like he needed. He had already cum once from the toy.

But something caught his eye, a bright gold lip stain. He wasn't the most creative or the best with make-up, but Patton had a brilliant idea. A little bit of gold right where his lips met would be dazzling. He reached for the tube when the door handle turned. 

He turned just so, leaning back and crossing his legs to show off for his slippery boyfriend. Deceit didn't look at him right away, favoring shucking his cloak off into some odd corner of the room. With a frustrated grunt he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped his gloves off. 

"Dee Dee," Patton cooed in his most alluring voice possible. Deceit winced and glanced up at him, letting his jaw and shirt drop at the sight. Remus was dead meat. But first.

"What's the occasion, Sweetheart?" Deceit jeered playfully, "Going to denounce slutshaming at the local steampunk convention?" 

"Don't be silly! There isn't a convention nearby," Patton giggled before letting his cutesy persona drop, "and maybe this slut wants to be shamed, Sir." 

"Stand up and come closer." Deceit ordered, "I'll be sure to shame that ensamble for you." Patton got to his feet and shuddered at the new position the vibe was in. Deceit took notice of that and and the stains on his thighs and smirked wolfishly at him as he strutted forward, swaying his hips enticingly. 

"You laced this costume corset too tight!" Deceit hummed, lying through his teeth. Patton wasn't struggling to breathe, but he was compressing his pudge. While seeing that beautiful body spill over the edge of the corset was ungodly adorable, there was more skin that he wanted to see. Patton caught on and turned his back to him.

"I wanted to be constricted like a snack for you, my boa beau!" he teased and glanced over his shoulder, "But if you want you can loosen it as much as you want." Deceit huffed and went straight for the ribbon that held the clothing together. But as he untied it, he noticed a blue piece of plastic in Patton's hand. 

"Darling, be a good boy and give me what you're holding. I promise I won't break it."

Patton shamelessly handed the device over to Deceit and winced when the snake tutted. 

"The lowest setting? Oh that won't do at all!" Deceit cooed before cranking it up to the second highest setting. Patton yelped and rubbed his legs together for some friction on his cock.

"Do you want to keep your panties clean, darling?" 

"Ah—About that—"

"Oh my, you are such a filthy little whore underneath that prudish exterior!" Deceit chuckled, "I'll leave the skirt be." Patton whimpered as Deceit slowly unlaced the corset. His cock was throbbing and his whole body shook from the pleasure building in his core. The sounds spilling from his mouth were delicious.

"Cum as much as you want, Duckling, those cookies did a number on Logan and Virgil. I'm going to make sure you get your relief and then some," Deceit said as he carefully pulled the ribbon from the next set of gromets. 

"Please Sir," Patton whimpered between moans. Deceit turned up the vibe once more and removed the final cross-section just in time for Patton to shriek and cum all over his skirt and garter.

"There!" Deceit hummed, turning down the toy to the lowest setting and letting the corset fall to the ground, "Now, darling, face me. I want to see that beautiful mess of yours." 

Patton whined and shuffled to face his lover, lifting the skirt to show Deceit his mess as his thighs quaked. He was still hard and oozing but his thighs and skirt had a lovely splatter of off-white coating them. Deceit licked his lips and knelt in front of the blushing beauty. 

"You are quite the insatiable whore, cumming before I get my hands on you and still ready for more," he teased and unclasped the garters. Patton whimpered and let out a soft moan when Deceit licked away the cum and precum on his cock. 

"Honey dee!" Patton whined, "No fair!" Deceit hummed softly and let his free hand wander to his ass, pressing a kiss just below the head when he squeezed that supple flesh. 

"I'm sensitive, baby!" Patton whined as his knees shook. Deceit hummed softly against his dick and dragged his tongue from base to tip while he fondled Patton's ass. 

"I—mphf—know, Darling. Ahh—I want you—mm—to cum for me—mm." Deceit purred as he licked and sucked on the shaft. The only thing more delicious than the salty mess were the whimpers and stifled moans coming from his quaking lover. 

"Mm show me how filthy you are—mhpf—let me hear you." Deceit hummed and took the head in his mouth, sucking just enough for Patton to let out a shameless moan and grab his hair for support. 

He didn't stifle a sound after that, moaning his lover's name like a prayer. He was engulfed in a fire under his skin and the pressure in his core was mounting again. He almost complained when Deceit went back to worshipping his dick but the vibe in his ass jumped to the highest setting.

He came again while Deceit nuzzled and teased his cock. He was still hard and panting. His eyes landed on his lover, his scales covered in cum and his eyes hungry. Patton groaned and sat down on the bed. 

"Insatiable!" Deceit hummed and situated himself between Patton's legs. Patton wheezed and watched him pull the boots from his feet. That wicked tongue darted out and swiped the cum from his cheek. Patton couldn't help but imagine what that tongue could do elsewhere, and it made his aching cock throb.

"My perfect slut," Deceit purred and rubbed his lover's thighs, "You taste devine." Patton flushed at the compliment and watched as Deceit took the hem of his stocking in his mouth and slowly dragged it down his leg, lifting it by the ankle. 

Patton's heart hammered in his chest at the careful movement. Deceit had a way of making any gesture seem like forbidden magic that captivated his lover. And then he yanked the stocking off with a low growl once he reached Patton's ankle. If that didn't make Patton melt it certainly made his cock twitch! 

"Deceit!" 

"Patience, my heart, I fully intend to ravage you," he purred and pressed his lips to Patton's ankle, "but a temple should experience worship before vandals come to claim him." He tried not to snicker at the flustered noises coming from his love and focused on connecting his lips to Patton's soft skin, climbing up his leg reverently. 

Patton covered his face with his hands, he knew this was coming and he absolutely adored this treatment, but it flustered him to no end. It was just like Deceit to talk about claiming him and worshipping him. The contradictions kept him alert and made him want to hold them man until the world ended. 

"Darling have I mentioned that I would willingly die between your thighs?" Deceit hummed softly and peppered his thigh with soft kisses.

"Deceit, don't say things like that!" Patton groaned, "I can't the teasing! Please, Sir, use me! I need your cocks!" 

"Darling I'm simply trying to be a gentleman!" Deceit laughed and lifted Patton's other leg, "But if you want me to be more aggressive—" he took the stocking hem between his teeth and tore it down off Patton's leg with a growl, "—you need to tell me your color." 

"Green." Patton breathed as Deceit rose to his full height and willed away his trousers and briefs. Patton had no time to take in the sight of those heavy balls or those throbbing red cocks. 

His back hit the mattress as Deceit claimed his mouth, eagerly grinding their cocks together. His kiss was wild but controlled, his tongue delving into Patton's mouth with a moan that stirred the boiling heat in Patton's veins. He teased the moral side's palate, expertly leading the oral tango as he tasted every inch of that mouth. 

Patton rolled his hips to meet Deceit's grinding, far too gone to consider that it might be too much. He kept moaning and keening into the kiss, letting his hands wander over Deceit's exposed back. The muscles under his fingers flexed and shifted as that slippery snake moved to torment him more.

Patton broke the kiss and gasped when Deceit grinned and pinched his nipples. His lips went to Patton's neck to mark him as his own. Patton keened as his hips stuttered.

"I'm so close, Dee!" he groaned, "Please let me cum!" Deceit pulled away from his neck with a pop and huffed.

"Cum for me, my pretty little slut," he purred, "Cum like the shameless needy whore you are and don't you dare ask for permission again." And then the body beneath him quaked and Patton's hips bucked wildly against his, leaving him hissing. A warm splatter of cum coated his cocks and his lover's head fell back as he tried to catch his breath. 

"How many of those vile treats did you have?" Deceit questioned as he peeked down at three hard cocks. 

"T–Two," Patton said, heaving and sweaty, "Why?"

"You should be finished soon,” Deceit sighed, “Remus explained somewhat, after taking care of Logan, who only had one. Virgil is probably still in hell because of that sweet tooth, then again so is Remus now that Roman is exhausted." 

"Was he planning on sleeping with all of us expect Roman?" 

"No, just watching you and I. The fool has no idea about your cameras, darling." Deceit hummed softly and stroked Patton's thighs, "You really are quite the showy little whore."

"I love watching you making love to me," Patton grinned wolfishly, "Even though it's not the same as the real thing and my toys don't compare to your incredible cocks."

"They shouldn't. Those toys could never love you as much as I do. Having said that, are you ready for me?" 

"Take out the toy and give me both at once, Sir. I want to cum on your cocks and I need you to stretch and fill me like the slut I am." 

"Absolutely shameless!" Deceit commented as he stroked his cocks together, conjuring lube over both, "Spread your ass for me darling." Patton did as he was told, showing off the base of the plug in his hole. Deceit chuckled at the perfect sight. Patton threw his head back as Deceit carefully removed the plug, leaving him feeling empty. 

“My my, you certainly are ready for me. Not even Remus has a plug with this much girth. I could fit a third dick in you if I wanted!” Deceit hummed as he lined up.

“I only want yours, Sir!” Patton whined, feeling both heads brushing his entrance, "I need you so bad, Sir! Wanna be filled and fucked and used!" 

"I—" Deceit hissed as he pressed in, "—am making passionate love to you, darling, not fucking." 

"Oh fuck!" Patton cried out as he was stretched and filled by his lover. The stretch was amazing no matter how many times he took both at once. The heat that entered him was wonderful enough to make his cock spasm and leak all over himself. 

"You might be a filthy whore, but you're my filthy whore," Deceit hissed, adoring the way Patton squeezed him and pulled him in, "And I will never use you. Fuck—so tight!" Deceit leaned over him, holding himself up on his splayed hands and panted as he bottomed out.

"Ravage me, Sir, please!" Patton begged, "You're so good to me, please don't hold back! I need all of you!" 

Instead of listening to more begging, Deceit silenced Patton with a kiss and slowly bucked into him, picking up his pace as he explored Patton's mouth again, drinking in his frustrated whimpers and moans. 

He grabbed Patton's hands, interlacing their fingers and holding them above his head. Patton whined as Deceit ground his entire body against him, rubbing Patton’s cock against his belly. Deceit was hitting his prostate in the most wonderful ways, stretching and filling him like he so desperately needed. 

Patton gasped when he broke the kiss to litter his neck with bites and hickies. He sped up, thrusting into his darling at a fast pace, causing Patton’s toes to curl. The scent of pheromones filled his head, driving him wild, almost as wild as the lithe, sweaty body moving against him. 

“You feel so good around my cocks,” Deceit mumbled in Patton’s ear, breathing heavily, “A perfect sleeve on a gorgeous man. How am I so--so lucky?” 

“Sir! Please! Harder! Faster! I’ll tell you after!” Patton begged. Deceit chuckled and obeyed, causing their skin to slap as Patton clenched and tensed around him. The pressure building in his core was mounting and ready to snap, but that was because of the man writhing beneath him like a beautiful mess. He helped bring Patton to this state and that knowledge alone was more than enough for his rhythm to falter. 

“Close!” Patton whined and stared up at Deceit pleadingly.

“Me too.”

“Please, Deceit, cum inside, I need to feel you, I need you Sir, I love you so much!” Patton rambled with tears spilling from his eyes. Deceit’s hips stuttered and with a deep groan he spilled over into his lover. The pulsing heat inside him and the rush of hot cum sent Patton tumbling over the edge. He screamed with his final release and gasped for breath.

“Thank god,” Deceit sighed as he pulled out, finally seeing Patton’s cock soften. He slipped away to the bathroom for a moment and came back with a damp washcloth to find Patton sitting up and utterly blissful.

“Thank you, Honey Dee,” Patton said with a soft smile, “You’re so good to me.” Deceit chuckled and wiped him down, clearing away the grime from their encounter.

“But of course, darling, I adore you and want to treat you like the treasure you are. I love you so much.” he mused and looked into Patton’s eyes, shining with so much adoration. He happily let Patton pull him into a soft kiss and drag him down for cuddles.

**Bonus:**

“You sonofabitch!” Remus snapped at his twin the next time they were in the same room. Roman grinned sheepishly and averted his gaze. So he might have made the aphrodisiac too powerful, and he might have gotten zero blame. Remus would have his revenge with his morning star later.


End file.
